This invention relates to rhythm data setting systems for setting rhythm data representing, for example, a rhythm pattern, rhythm progress or kind of rhythm, in an electronic musical instrument capable of rhythm performance.
In most prior art electronic musical instruments capable of rhythm performance, such as an automatic rhythm performance device like a rhythm box, the rhythm data representing a rhythm pattern, kind of rhythm, etc., are stored permanently. Recently, however, devices in which rhythm data can be freely set by the user are also in practical use. In this case, the rhythm data is set by button operation. This data input operation, however, is considerably complicated, causing beginners to input data erroneously as well as requiring a great deal of time for inputting data. Accordingly, it has been contemplated to input rhythm data by using a magnetic tape, a magnetic card or the like in which necessary rhythm data is previously stored. However, such a data recording medium is expensive and generally has small storage capacity. Therefore, the quantity of data that can be inputted inexpensively is limited.